borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Borderlands Wiki:Wiki News
Wiki News guidelines -- please read before editing *Provide one to two short sentences to funnel readers into a full article on the wiki for details. *Include at least one wiki link, and maybe two if you need. One is preferred. *Try not to include external links (if you do, try to use only official Gearbox links or very reputable sites). Everyone is welcome (and encouraged) to add news items. *Archive old items at Past Wiki News. *If you are having any trouble, just do the best you can and someone else will probably fix it later. Try to keep each item as wide as this green box -- use the Preview button (although a little over is OK!) __NOWYSIWYG__ * October 8 Tales from the Borderlands season finale will be available starting October 20, depending of platform. * August 28 Borderlands is getting a movie, folks. * August 13 Telltale revealed that Tales from the Borderlands Episode 4 — Escape Plan Bravo release dates are, depending of platform, August 18–20. * August 6 Telltale announced Tales from the Borderlands Episode 4 — Escape Plan Bravo release with LIVE Crowd Play at PAX Prime event on August 29. * June 23 Tales from the Borderlands Episode 3 — Catch a Ride is released. * June 23 Borderlands Humble Bundle on Sale * June 9 Tales from the Borderlands Episode 3 — Catch a Ride announced by Telltale. * April 17 2K Australia disbanded. No official words about future developments of Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel were said. * April 14 Gearbox announced legendary drops adjustments for Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel through May 13. * March 24 Story add-on Claptastic Voyage is released for Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel with Ultimate Vault Hunter Upgrade Pack 2 included. * March 20 Certain bosses in Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel will be respawnable after patch 1.0.5. * March 9 Tales from the Borderlands Episode 2 — Atlas Mugged announced by Telltale. * March 8 Claptastic Voyage and Ultimate Vault Hunter Upgrade Pack 2 for Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel announced by Gearbox. * January 27 'Lady Hammerlock Pack is released for ''Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel. *'''January 25 Gearbox officially announces that the [http://www.ign.com/articles/2015/01/26/pax-south-2015-gearbox-on-borderlands-3-were-ready-to-start next main entry of Borderlands] is ready in development. *'January 25' Gearbox officially announces Lady Hammerlock Pack for Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel. *'January 20' Borderlands: The Handsome Collection (Borderlands 2 and Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel remastered for PlayStation 4 and Xbox One) officially announced by Gearbox. *'January 18' First official details of Chinese-only MMO Borderlands Online spotted on the net, along with early in-game footage. *'December 23' till January 5 Mercenary Day seasonal event is being celebrated in Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel *'December 12' "Borderlands: Remastered Edition" spotted on Australian Classification board, with listings for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and PC. *'December 9' Gearbox announced that Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel will include a mission that "offers some insight into Tales from the Borderlands" *'December 8' Gearbox revealed some details about UVHM of Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel *'December 4' Gearbox announced first add-on for Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel, The Holodome Onslaught *'December 3' Tales from the Borderlands released on 360, European PS3 and PS4 stores. *'November 27' Tales from the Borderlands released on Mac. *'November 26' Tales from the Borderlands released on XB1. *'November 25' Tales from the Borderlands released on Steam, North American PS3 and PS4 stores. *'November 13' Gearbox releases the first Tales from the Borderlands gameplay trailer, as well as announcing compatibility with current-gen consoles. *'November 11' Gearbox releases the Handsome Jack Doppelganger Pack worldwide. *'November 1' Gearbox announces the Handsome Jack Doppelganger Pack for release November 11. *'October 17' Gearbox releases a full timeline for the Borderlands series. Includes spoilers. *'October 17' Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel released worldwide. *'October 16' Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel released in Australasia. *'October 14' Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel released in North America. Category:Content